My Angel My Love
by Kourui Kei
Summary: MelloXoc Day runs away from Mello's base after hearing about his 'suicide mission.' In the forest she hears the church bells and they aren't for her. They're for Mello. Her angel. Her love. MxOC ONE-SHOT DAMMIT! Music one-shot.


**:3 -grins- new story! yay! its a melloXoc story. Mello may be a tiny wini bit OOC cuz you dont really know what to think of how he would act if he was on love. BUT even in real life love makes you different. you dont act totally the same when your in love.**

**I wrote this while Hurricane Ike was passing by my city. I DIDN'T GET HURT!! YAY!! no damage to my house either. -is in awe- we lost half of my favorite tree though... and it kinda crushed two chairs from our lawn furniture... -sweatdrop- the chairs are actually still under there... they were kinda tied to my favorite tree... **

**I was listening to "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while writing this. The story has a better mood if you listen to that song while reading this so please do so. The weirdest thing about writing this was that I was writing it from my _closet. _I ended up sleeping in my closet! I made a pink pillow fortress in there. :3 Pink is soooo not my color. xD Had to hide from hurricane Ike. lol. Hurricane Ike: -creepy squeaky voice- I want to eat you heart... xD**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Death Note, Mello, L, BB, or even A death note. I do not own the very big oak tree in the forest nor Mello's mafia base. also Matt. wish I did, but I don't own him. He's still a smexy love puppy :3 If any of you smexy boys are selling yourselves give me a call. -hands celly phone number to Wammy boys-_**

**I do own Demeter "Day" Estival. Random OC of mine. I might post a pict of her on my deviantArt account, but its kinda unlikely.**

**She is NOT based in any of my friends. She just kinda came to life on a sunny warm day when I was grounded and felt creative.**

**..lawlilawlilawli..**

Love: what is love?

a feeling?

an action?

an adjective?

how do we know?

by the heart you say?

by your gut?

it is unimaginable?

how can you feel it when most of the time its just a crush?

you say you 'love' your crush?

that your crush is your 'love'?

a crush is NOT love. how do I know?

I know because it has happened to me.

because it has happened at least once to everyone.

why do we get hurt?

because we never see the name. Crush.

that word can hurt and pain you just as much as you may think it as nice.

it is a crush. the disappointment crushes you.

what is in a name but what it actually means?

_**When I see your smile. Tears run down my face.**_

I was in a forest quite a bit away from HIS mafia base. I knew all his plans. I already hacked his computers to get the information he had withheld from me. I wish I didn't. I looked up at the sky staring at the moon. A full moon. But there were clouds. I was going to rain. rain. beautiful, beautiful night rain. I walked around the familiar forest, running my ungloved hand over the bark of some of the trees. It started raining. Soft and light. I ran to the middle of the forest feeling the grass and dirt fly under my bare tan feet.

_**I cant replace. **_

There in the middle of the forest was a very large oak. It was different than all the other trees. HE was the same. HE was different. I placed my hand on the front of the tree, a habit of mine for this one. I walked slowly to the other side of the large tree. There was a figure leaning against it on the other side. I grabbed my gun from the back on my close fitted gray jeans. I walked on the large roots, trying to not make a sound.

_**You know that I'm strong. I have figured out. This world turns cold and pleaks the soul**_

I was about to place the barrel at the person's temple, but he grabbed my hand and twirled me in front of him. He pinned against the tree. I struggled and then I looked at his face. "Mello..."

He embraced me. His voice was hard "Don't do that again" his voice then lowered to to whisper. "Please, don't leave me again. Matt's an idiot and so it the rest on the Mafia. I don't want to be alone."

I laughed quietly at his joke.

_**I'll find deep inside me. That I can be the one.**_

"Mello..." I looked up at him, his head surrounded by a faint glow of the moon. His honey blond hair shined a the softest of colors, wet from the night rain. So did mine, two or three shades lighter than his. I held him. His skin glowed almost luminous in the moonlight, like an angel in black. Then I remembered the information on his computer.

"Please don't die. I need you to come back. Better yet, don't leave."

_**I will never let you fall. I'll stand up to you forever. I'll be there for you though it all.**_

He was going to kidnap Kira's little sister. and if that didn't work he would have to end up destroying the base and then kidnap this Kyomi Takada. To get her away he would have to do it himself and then he would have to sacrifice Matt. He was Mello's best friend as he was mine. And if there was any mistakes he would be killed. Even if he did not, he would most likely still be killed.

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

"Day, I wont die. I will come back." I knew he was lying. I looked up to his kind face. A face he reserved for me only. I saw something that didn't belong: a ting of guilt. My god. Guilt. He WAS going to die. To have it confirmed to myself was extremely horrifying.

_**Its okay. Its okay. Its okay.**_

I heard something in the distance. It was in the distance but at the same time it was like the sound was vibrating throughout my whole being.

"Mello, I can hear the bells." I started to panic noticeably. "They aren't for me, Mello. Can you hear the church bells? A wedding perhaps? I hope its a wedding." The look on his face was just as how I felt. Same thing for him. To have something horrifying confirmed.

_**Seasons are changing. And waves are crashing. And stars are falling all for us.**_

I knew he knew there was a chance of dying and I just confirmed it. What I said made it where the possibility of being killed concrete. I heard these same bells for some time before L died. I did not know that death and the church bells were connected until when Mello was informed and he told me. I remember it happening once before, when BB died. Does hell hate us all?

_**Days grow longer. And nights grow shorter.**_

I clutched his black shirt harder, like the one he used to wear at Wammy's many years back.

"Day--" he said tightening his grip on my black tank top.

I took one hand from his back and touched his face. "No, Mello. Please. Can you call me by my real name? Demeter. Demeter Estival. Can I hear you say my name? Please?" I played with me large silver buckle. A larger copy of the one he wore in front of the mafia. I looked up from my belt.

"Dei-mi-di-a" He slowly said my name in Japanese syllables. Tasting it on his tongue like a new brand of chocolate. "Demeter" Guess this angel of death liked my brand of chocolate.

_**I can show I will be the one. I will never let your fall. I'll stand up with you forever.**_

My heart skipped a beat and I took in a sharp breath. His voice was as smooth and sweet as the chocolate that went in that mouth. "Mello--"

He lowered his head and placed it on my shoulder and whispered, "Demeter, my name is Mihael. Mihael Keehl. Can you call me by that? My name?"

_**I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

That stole my breathe away again. How could he do this to me? I was supposed to be tough. I was supposed to be as composed and emotionless as Near. As merciless as Mello if I became angry. I was. I am. But not as this very moment. I was someone else when HE was here.

"Mihael," I whispered. my voice not truly here.

He kissed my lips tenderly and slowly moved against them wanting to become much more passionate. I moved my lips against his, awkward at first then moving gracefully as one.

_**Cause your my-- your my-- my true love, my whole heart , please don't throw that away.**_

"Mihael," I whispered again against his lips. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip, wanting to grant entrance. I let him. If it was anyone else I would have beat there bloody arses back to where they came from with their tail between their legs. As our tongues danced in each other's mouths, me letting him have dominance, he undid my hair from its spiky bun letting it fall onto my shoulders. He lowered the black ribbon to my waist and pulled it toward himself to bring me ever so closer.

_**Cause your my for you. please don't walk away. please tell me you'll stay... stay... **_

We each other for a long time, kissing and sucking on all exposed skin as possible. Moaning echoed throughout the forest softly. I could still hear the bells. I cared about HIS death. But not right now. I would make the most of all the time I could get with HIM. M. Mello. Mihael. Keehl. My Angel. My Love.

_**I'll be okay though my skies turn gray. I'll never let you fall. I stand up with you forever. I will be there though it all... **_

**.lawlilawlilawli..**

**Remember: _Listen to "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while reading this!_**

**Mmmm... fluffy yet lemony. what a nice flavor. I love lemon meringue. :3 Yay! will ya all please press that lil blue button and review? -points to review button- I wanna know what you think. please no extreme flamers. I'm not sure if she's a marysue and if she is please tell me. first of all I do NOT favor her. she's just there. I'm mentally/emotionally scarred/unstable as is. I do not really want to go to an asylum... that would NOT be a GOOD thing! Tell me if the pairing is cute. Tell me what ya think of the story or me. TELL ME THE MEANING OF LIFE!! jk :3 still... plz review.**


End file.
